A God by Any Other Name
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Every century or so the gods picked a mortal to become thier adopted child to walk among gods and man, have powers beyond the imagination.Why do the gods do this no one really knows. Edited
1. The Destine

**Well I was going through this stroy and notcie a lot of errors and decided to fix them. **

**So here is the edited version of A God by Any Other Name and a NEW Chapter !!!!!**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**A God by Any Other Name **

The streets were usually quiet, the sidewalks deserted. Not a soul was seen, not shadow walked. It was as though time had paused in this city, suddenly something happen. At first it went unnoticed for its voice was as small as the silence that fell upon the city, but then that voice grew an enchanting melody danced in the air.

It was searching, the wind blew carrying the song. Passing buildings and stores that held secrets within their walls, but the melody was searching for something much deeper, of the nearly unknown. Deeper and deeper the melody went pass pipes and fading walls that have seen the unimaginable, to a place known only to a few.

The melody then called, its voice calling for the Destine. Calling for the pure white glow that appeared hypnotize by its enchanted and ancient words, the glow followed the melody back up to the city up to the skies, pass the clouds and stars away from the land its always known.

****************

Hermes paused in his playing and looked at the Milky Way stared sky, a smiled graced his lips before playing again. Above him the stars sparkled brightly and the white glow descended following the song that flowed from the god's lyre.

"Hello little one" Hermes said as the glow circled him swaying like a vine in a breeze to the melody. Hermes started to walk the gates that he stood in front of open, he continued to play the glow following.

***********************

Poseidon watched his brother Zeus paced back and forth, his other brother Hades lounged on the throne, one leg draped over the side swinging his foot back and forth. "What's takin so long?" Hades whined "Maybe she got lost" Poseidon offered.

"No!" Zeus stopped his pacing "No, the Destine had never gotten lost" he said before pushing Hades out of his throne. "Hey!" Hades picked himself off the ground "Is called excuse me, feather-head" Zeus ignored him, "You worry to much brother" came the amused voice of their sister Demeter.

"How you remained ruler for so long without having a heart attack is beyond me" Hades snickered ,"She right brother, keep this up and you might actually succeed in sprouting grey hairs" Zeus glared at his amused siblings before looking over the other gods and goddess. Talking and laughing all patiently waiting for the Destine to arrive. Suddenly the door swung open, everyone fell silent.

The wind blew carrying Hermes 's melody inside seconds later the god came in, eyes followed him as he made his way to the four siblings. He stopped playing when he stood in front of Zeus.

" King Zeus, I present to you and all the gods and goddess, the Destine" his voice echoed through the silent room, the soft song of the lyre played once more, the gods and goddess watched with anticipation as the whit glow entered. The glow moved with the music stopping in the middle of the room. Everyone watched excited and eager to see what the Destine looked like, the glow shined brightly taking shape.

Everyone gasp and murmured, never mind that the Destine was not human they were use to that. It was the fact that the Destine was male and had the brightest blue eyes anyone has ever seen. The Destine looked around, partly in confusion and fear.

Finally Zeus spoke "Welcome to Mount Olympus" he said, the Destine looked at him questions in his eyes, Zeus smiled kindly at him before speaking to the gods and goddess "My family come welcome our new member". The gods and goddess quickly surrounded the Destine, all giving gifts and praises. Welcoming the Destine, welcoming Michelangelo, child of the gods.

* * *

**Well here it is, the redited story, is it better or worse. Tell me please. **

**Bye-bye! ^^**


	2. Training

**A God by Any Oher Name **

Humans, mortals, mammals. What ever they are called they were all weak, disgusting insects that need to be squished and New York was the perfect place to start. With its high energy core it will make the prefect place to hatch his plan. Chaos smirked as he moved his piece across the white and black checkered board, the game had begun.

**************

Laughter and pattering feet echoed through the place halls, Zeus looked up when his door was swung open. Mikey ran with Hermes floating in both laughing "I've never seen Apollo run so fast!" Hermes laughed, "I thought I had a girly scream, man was I wrong!"

Zeus watched the two fall to the floor rolling with laughter before sighing. "Just what I needed another prankster" he thought before clearing his throat interrupting their laughter.

"If you two are done" the two finally notice him "Zeus old boy! You've just missed the best prank in history!" Hermes floated around the young turtle, "This boy is a genius" Mikey bowed "Well I do my best" Zeus shook his head.

"Michelangelo come sit, I have something to discuss with you" the king of the gods said before going over to sitting on one of the cushion chairs.

Mikey looked at Hermes who shrugged. "I want to discuss you're training" Zeus said when the turtle sat down across from him. Hermes floated above them sitting Indian –style, Mikey blinked "Training? What training".

Zeus smiled "The Destine is in a sense raised by the gods. The Destine is given the Gift and the gods teach the destine how to use it" he said, "What's the gift?" "No one really knows" Hermes said "the Gift just appeared, like the Destine".

"Don't worry, you'll learn more during you're training" Mikey nodded, after his welcoming celebration, Mikey was convinced that it was all a dream, until Hera smacked him on the head with Hermes's staff that he was convinced otherwise.

"You will begin you're training tomorrow when you return, starting with the Satyrs then the Centaurs and then the Sphinx"

"Wait, what do you mean 'return tomorrow' I'm not staying?" he didn't want to leave yet, he was having so much fun and he felt wanted. Something he wasn't feeling at home lately, both gods notice the change in their young charge.

"Right now you're physical body is at home, still sleeping in your room" Hermes explained "while your soul is here with us"

"Oh" somehow that made perfect sense to Mikey. "Now let's go get Ares" Hermes grabbed Mikey's wrist froze for a moment, he looked at Mikey who gave him a confused look "What?" Hermes shook his head and pulled his companion out the room, he talked to Zeus and Hera later.

The door closed and minutes later screaming was heard, Zeus groaned.

Hera watched Mikey's sleeping body disappear returning to the mortal world, she then left the room where Hermes was waiting. "Hermes?" "Hera may I have a word" he said.

Hera lead the massager to her room, "What ails you child" Hermes sighed, "Today when I held Mikey's wrists, I had a vision" Hera raised a brow.

Occasionally Hermes had a vision usually it happen when he touched something, "And?" Hermes sliver glow that surrounded him dimmed "I saw blood...it was ever where" Hera mused over this information, it troubled her greatly, "What does this mean?".

"Tomorrow I plan to talk to Apollo tomorrow about, to get more information" Hera nodded "I will discuss this with the others, and if I think it's what I'm assuming, then we may have to take extra precaution" Hermes nodded grimly he too was thinking the same thing and he didn't like it.

* * *

**Review Please **


	3. Lesson Number One

**A God by Any Other Name **

Hera and Mikey dismounted the golden carriage "Where are we?" Mikey asked looking around "We're in Artemis's forest, home to the mythical creatures" Hera said, "This way" she then said walking Mikey followed.

They walked and walked, the soft sounds of the forest were almost like a lullaby to Mikey, finally they came to a small clearing were a Satyr was waiting. "Michelangelo, this Pan. Pan this is Michelangelo the Destine" Pan bowed respectfully at Mikey, Pan had the upper part of a man's body and the lower part of a goat (Think of Phil from Hercules only taller).

"It is an honor to meet you Michelangelo, I apologize for not being at the celebration but my mate was giving birth to our first child" Hera smiled.

"Oh and how did it go?" Pan smiled proudly "A healthy boy" "Oh that's wonderful! And your mate?" Pan chuckled, "Resting and has forbidden me from coming within twenty feet of the bed" Hera laughed.

"Well I wish you luck, now I must be going. Zeus has been missing for an hour now" the dark look the goddess had as she left made Pan chuckled nervously and Mikey very worried for Zeus.

Once Hera left Pan lead the young turtle to a valley full of blue flowers, a small creak running through.

Pan sat down and motion for Mikey to sit next to him, once the turtle sat down Pan pulled out of nowhere two wooden Panpipes, " Here you go" he said handing one to him "Uh want I'm suppose to do with this?" Mikey asked. "I'm going to teach you how to play".

Mikey felt his manliness' go down, the Panpipes were sticks of bamboo tied together. The bamboo were various heights which Mikey assumed will give off a different note when played, all and all a girly looking instrument. "The Panpipes are used to calm animals and the earth" Pan explained chuckling at the look on Mikey's face.

Pan then showed Mikey how to play the Panpipes, Mikey was a fast learner and was able to play notes within only a couple of tries.

"Very good, Mikey as expected from the Destine, I think you're ready to learn a song" Pan said after a twenty minute break "This is called 'Mother's Song', the Satyrs use this to lullaby creatures to sleep" Pan took in a deep breath and started playing. The melody was gentle, like a comforting hand.

Mikey sighed in bliss and closed his eyes, his whole body relaxed. The music played across the valley, the flowers bending to the melody as though the notes itself eased them. Pan played the last note and then looked Mikey who had a peaceful look on his face, "That was" Mikey couldn't begin to describe it. Pan smiled "Liked it? It's one of my favorites, now let's begin". Mikey nodded before Pan instructed him on the notes, soon Mikey was able to play several different songs. "Most excellent you learn very fast, maybe you'll be able to play your own song one day" Mikey looked at his instrument before bringing it to his lips and began playing.

The song was playful and joyous, remanding Pan of the festival him and his people had, or when the winds and trees came to play when he explored the forest when he was younger. Animals poked their head out of hiding places and surrounding the two, curious at what made that sound. Finally Mikey stopped, the satyr smiled when the turtle glowed a bright yellow color, the glow as quickly as it came disappeared.

*****************************

"The earth and her elements are always speaking, always listening. Mortals have forgotten this" Mikey's new teacher was a centaur named Cheiron.

He was large for a centaur both his upper and lower body had many scars, his right eyes had a deep cut across it, at first Mikey was a little nervous with this teacher but the creature's kind eyes and gentle smile quickly blow that away. Now they were sitting on a cliff that looked over the ocean.

" The ocean is a mysterious element for no one not even Poseidon himself, but only the creatures of the seas knows what's truly beneath the blanket of waves" Cheiron paused letting the words that he spoken sink (hopefully) in before continuing. " but if you listen you will find the sea willing to tell" Mikey nodded not all sure of what was just said.

Hermes had told him before dropping him off that centaurs liked to speak in riddles, and were not always straight forward. "Which is a real pain, when I have to deliver a message from them" the messenger of the gods had said.

"Now then close your eyes and listen" Mikey did as he was told and closed his eyes, the sounds of waves crashing against rocks flowed through his ears, what he was expecting to hear he didn't know and to be honest the waves were putting him to sleep.

Cheiron raised an amused brow when his pupil started snoring, with a shake of his head and an amused chuckle he woke Mikey "Wha-?" Mikey looked around "What happen?" "You fell asleep" Mikey gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry" he said "It's alright, let's try again and this time, do not listen, just listen"

"**What?**" what the hell did the mean?!

"You were trying to listen for the sea, you need to listen to the sea, do not try to find a voice just relax and let the waves flow. Now try again and remember listen" Mikey closed his eyes once more confused as hell, Cheiron watched his pupil's face go from deep concentration to relaxed and peaceful.

At first he heard nothing but the waves crashing against the rocks, he listened to them. At first it was low barely being heard and the young turtle wasn't sure he heard it. Then he notice a pattern from the waves as they hit the rocks.

_1 2 3 _

_1 2 3 _

_1 2 3 _

And then he heard the pattern turn to a soft melody, like a violin and then he heard the voices, several of them. A low hum and then the voices rose.

_Welcome, welcome O child of gods _

_A gift we give to thee_

_To swim and dance below the seas_

_To become just like we._

Cheiron smiled when the young turtle's body glowed a deep blue, the glow went as quickly as it came. Mikey opened his eyes a huge grinned on his face "I did it!" he said his eyes glowing with excitement,.

"I heard them, I heard the sea!" the soft cheering of the ocean ranged through his ears as he jumped up and down with excitement and happniess "That's very good and on you're second try too" Cheiron chuckled when Mikey started to do a happy dance.

" Now lets us continue on, we have four more elements to master" Cheiron kneeled allowing Mikey to climb onto his back, once on Cheiron took to the skies, " Wow I didn't know you could fly" Mikey said as he tighten his grip as not to fall .

"Of course we Centaurs are the spirits of the storms, the skies is our play ground" Cheiron said a huge grin on his face, he loved to fly the feel of freedom rushing through him.

"Now our next element to master is Air. Air is a joyous element, playful even always playing tricks, but very powerful and dangerous when angered." Mikey gave a girly squeal when Cheiron did a loop and although he had a near death grip around his teacher he was laughing, "Now close your eyes and listen carefully to the wind".

Mikey closed his eyes and like before he let go.

While the sea had a violin melody, the wind had a flute melody. Mischievous and carefree voice, instead of soft.

_Welcome, welcome O child of gods_

_A gift we have for thee_

_To travel and fly through the skies_

_To become just like we._

Mikey's body was engulfed in a sliver glow and like before came and went, the wind swirled around Mikey giggling in his ears, Mikey smiled.

**************************

"Fire is not as dangerous as the mortals make it seems, fire cannot be controlled nor can it die. Fire sleeps in everything around us waiting to be released, to be free and because of this once fire has freedom, it forgets to be safe."

"Ooook" Mikey said "what does that have to do with us being in a FREAKIN VOLCANO!" the orange loving turtle's voice echoed off the stone walls, causing Cheiron 's tail to flicker in a annoyance "One must understand fire to be fire" the centaur said, his look telling his pupil to stop complaining, Mikey closed his eyes.

The loud thumping of the drums and deep voices of the fire made him feel warm.

_Welcome, welcome O child of gods _

_A gift we have for thee_

_Wild and strong you will be _

_To become just like we_

After the red glow disappeared from Mikey's body, Cheiron took Mikey deep into the forest where they came upon an island oak tree. "I cannot go any further with you my student, you must go along" he said as Mikey hopped of off him.

"Why?" "Because you are only allowed to see Mother Gaea, but before you go listen to what I have to say, earth is gentle motherly providing nourishment for those who need it, protection for those who seek it, Strength to those who know how to get and knowledge for those who desire it. The earth is always giving to those who need, protect her and she will protect you".

Mikey nodded as stepping stones surfaced form the water that surrounded the tree leading towards it, after a encouraging nod Mikey started walking. When he finally stood in front of the oak the stones disappeared and a hole opened up from the middle of the oak tree. After much hesitation and a shove form the wind Mikey entered.

"Hello young one" Mikey looked around in awe before looking at the goddess in front of him, "Please" a chair appeared next to him "have a seat" Mikey sat/

"Allow me to introduce myself" the goddess said " I am Gaea, Mother of the gods and Mother Earth" Gaea was a very beautiful women with long curly dark gray and black hair, jeweled green eyes. She held herself with grace and power, "Nice to meet ya, I'm Mikey" Gaea giggled.

" I know" she said before getting down to businesses " I made Cheiron bring you hear because I want to discuss with you about the elements".

"What about them?"

"As Mother Earth I have totally control over everything on this planet, the grass and dirt you walk on. To the trees that dance with the winds, to the animals the roam the lands. The elements Air Water and Fire to be précis are a different matter, I created three elements to be wild and free to never be tamed and for them to accept you when others were rejected is a great accomplishment"

"Uh thanks?"

Gaea sighed "Yet I worry, the world has turned harsh and the mortals have become horrid creatures, many times they have hurt my children. I worry will you do the same? Will you abuse their gifts?" Mikey gave a smiled.

"Don't worry I won't do any of that stuff" he said "I'll treat them like I do Klunk, by the time you see them again they'll be spoiled rotten!" Gaea smiled and felt at ease. "Well than to you I give you my blessings, also remember if you need me I'm always here".

Mikey waved goodbye as he left, body glowing a bright green

**********************

"WOW!" he never seen so many stars and so bright too, not even when him and his family went to the Jones's farm house did the stars come out like this.

" What you must about stars is that they're not really stars" Cheiron began " Yea their planets" Mikey said proudly remembering what Donnie had told him about stars and planets, the Centaur chuckled "Some of them, yes" he said " but the others are spirits of gods, goddess, heroes, mythical creatures even some mortals who have passed on".

Mikey's eyes widen " Really?" a nod " But I thought Gods couldn't die"

" They don't, when a god can no longer be a god he then becomes a star"

" Cool"

" Not the word I would describe it but yes, above us they watch over us, guide us . Shining brightly to remain us that even though they are gone, they're still with us and always with us until the end of life itself".

"So if I die will I be up there?" Mikey asked his eyes never leaving the diamond sky, "Yes, all of the Child of Gods become stars when its their time, now let's us complete you're finally lesson"

When Mikey closed his eyes and reopened them, he was surrounded by spirits, "WAHH!" many of the spirits chuckled.

"Do not fear young one, we mean you know harm" one of them said

"We are the spirits of those who have passed on" said another "Oh, uh hi" Mikey said giving a weak wave, his heart still trying to jump out of his chest.

" We are here to just give you are blessings, once you leave here, you will knowledge of the stars" said the first spirit that spoke him, Mikey felt like this was more for Donnie then for him, but didn't mind either way because this was way cool.

Mikey glowed sliver as he disappeared waving goodbye to all the spirits who waved back, he gasp when he noticed a familiar face in the group.

***************************

Mikey laughed as he easily jumped out of his brother's range " Come on Leo you can do better than that" he teased before running away again, they were playing ninja tag, and so far Mikey was winning, Leo who had collapsed from exhaustion sat next to his other brothers, they too were panting from exhaustion.

"Why-does-he-have-so-much-energy" Raph panted

"Been-trying –to-figure-that-out-for –years"

"I-can't-feel-my body"

"Hey! Don't tell me you guys are giving up already, come on! I'm just one little turtle!"

"Can I kill him?"

"I'll think about it"

"Is it me or is Mikey glowing" the two older turtles looked over at the youngest who was taunting them, they blinked a faint white glow was surrounding him, they blinked again and it

was gone.

* * *

**Review Please! **


	4. The Troubles with Child Brith Is

**A God by Any other Name**

Chaos moved his black knight taking the white bishop "Report" he said "I regret to inform you Master Chaos that the Destine has finished his training with the spirits and creatures and is now starting his training with the gods" Chaos's eyes narrowed as the white bishop took his knight "and we still don't know who the Destine is"

"Then why are you still here?" he growled, the siren bowed and disappeared. Chaos growled when another of his pieces were taken.

*************

A loud scream of pain awoken the lair, another scream had doors opening and feet running to the youngest room, when they got there the door flew open and Mikey stumbled out.

"Mikey?"

"What's going on?"

Mikey who was wide-eyed and panicky didn't notice them and was muttering to himself that sounded like this.

"Women is crazy"

"I can't do this, I fainted the last time"

"What the shell was she thinking?!"

"Those stains will never come out!"

While Leo Don and Splinter listen on Raph peeked inside his brother's room "What the fuck?!" his outburst gained the attention of the other three, they looked inside.

"Oh my"

There on Mikey's bed was a woman, a woman in labor. Splinter turned to the dazed turtle "My son how-"the women screamed causing everyone to jump, Mikey then moved.

"Water! Lots and lots of Water!" he exclaimed running towards the kitchen to get a large bowl, no a tub! No the whole ocean!

"Mikey wait!" Mikey skidded to a stop finally noticing his family, he stared at them for a moment, "Oh right, uh don't worry and uh just catch okay?" with that he left.

"What Mikey!" Another scream, "My sons now is not the time, I will assist Michelangelo, you three will try and make the young lady as comfortable as you can and help her through this" Splinter said taking charge. "Yes sensei".

Meanwhile in Mount Olympus, Zeus Hera and Eilithyia the goddess of childbirth and Zeus and Hera's daughter watched through the Eye-the Eye was housed in a large room, a large circle of stars slowly rotating. It allowed the gods to see they wanted- "At least he didn't faint this time" Hera said.

"Eili, that young women she looks familiar" Zeus said Eilithyia smiled and continued watching. Eilithyia was a beautiful young women like all the goddess with a golden glow like her father, she had long black hair and green eyes.

Back at the lair Don was calmly instructing the women to breathe "That's right in and out" he said well trying it wasn't easy with a death grip on his hand, "Uh ma'am could you let go of my hand, you're cutting off the circulation" Don said.

"S-Sorry" the women panted "Uh guys somethins peeking over here" came Raph's panicked and slightly disgusted voice from the other side of the bed , Don and Leo who was watching from the side lines ( bastard) looked at Raph who was greener then usual.

The women gave a cry and arched Don winced when the hand tighten, he was sure he heard one of his bones breaking. Leo's eyes widen when something slithered out of the women "Donnie" he said to his equally shocked brother "Please tell me that's normal".

"Mimi! You gave him Mimi as his test!?" Zeus exclaimed at his daughter who shrugged "It was easy for me" she said Zeus sighed in defeat while Hera giggled "Where is her mate anyway?" "At a sushi bar in Florida, he's menu number 12".

*******************

Mikey and Splinter made their way up stairs with two bowls of water and towels "Where gonna need more than this" Mikey thought, jumping when a large red tentacle shot out of his room wrapped tightly around Leo.

" Ma'am please!" came Don's voice

"My son!"

"Mikey! Master Splinteerrrr!" the tentacle and Leo shot back into the room. Splinter moved to help but was stopped by Mikey "Trust Me Master" he said "It won't help, besides she not hurting them"

"Excuse me Ma'am!"

"Raph no!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry Leo!"  
"Ma'am if you could jus-"

Splinter looked at his youngest son, who grinned back sheepishly "Much" he said. A blue and green blur suddenly slide out the room.

"Leo!"

"My son!"

Mikey and Splinter rushed over as Raph and Don rushed out the room, Leo looked at them while holding a red slimy half-humanoid baby squid.

"Congratulations, Leo It's a... squid." Mikey said, the baby squid looks up a Leo with its big black eyes curiously.

"You know" Leo said "You know it's actually kinda..." the baby threw up in his face "Cute." Leo finished dryly wiping the vomit off, the baby just giggled a sound that sounded like gargling before sucking on one of his tentacles.

Mikey smiled before handing him Leo the towel and bowl "Clean him for me will yea while I handle the others" he said "Others?" Mikey gave a weary smile before going into his room and closing the door.

**Two hours Later**

Don entered the room with a fresh towel and clean water, the room was aired with calming incense that remained him of the ocean, Raph left carrying the nineteenth squid- ling, he made his way to the end of the bed where the last and hopefully final squid would come out, "That's it breath" Mikey said softly one hand placed gently on the Mimi's forehead-Don suspected that's what was keeping her from reacting 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea- and the other hand holding her hand.

Don winced in sympathy when he saw how blue his brother's hand looked, Mimi cried out hoarsely, she was covered in sweat and so tired "I-I can't" she panted "Yes you can just a little more" " No" she moaned,.

"Listen to me"

Donnie was surprised at the calm yet demanding tone in his little brother's voice.

"You're almost there just one more push, that's all" Mimi moaned " Just one more I know you can do it, one more and it'll be all over".

Mimi cried out loudly and the baby squid flew out allowing Don to catch it, Mikey's eyes widen when Donnie nearly dropped it. The purple wearing turtle gave an apologetic smile before cleaning the squid off.

Mikey turned back to Mimi "All done Mimi, you did good" he said wiping the sweat away from her face .

"How are they?" Mimi asked the words 'slimy' came to Donnie's mind, but chose to stay quiet, besides it seems the little squid in his arms had taken a liking to his face, " Stop that" he scolded removing a suction cupped tentacles from his face only to have two more appear the baby laughing through out he whole thing.

Mikey and Mimi chuckled "All are healthy little squids and I 'm sure are giving the rest of my family a hard time like Donnie", Mimi smiled "That's good" "Now rest, I'll handle everything else" Mimi gave one last smile "Thank you Destine" and slept.

**********

"So" Zeus said to his wife and daughter, "Well the beginning was little sloppy" Hera said "You two weren't pros you're first time either and besides you just sprung it up on him" Zeus pointed out. "But he hanged through it he kept her calm and all the squids came out healthy" Eilithyia said "So pass".

Don eyes widen when Mikey glowed a deep red and then a bright gold, the two glows then disappeared and Mikey was normal again. "What the shell?" he thought, oofing when two tentacles smacked him in the face.

* * *

**Review Please**


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**A God by Any other Name **

It was been a week after the Mimi incident and his families' memories were erased of it thanks to Mnemosyne the goddess of memory, although he felt guilty Mikey felt it was for the best that they didn't know about him being the Destine, at least until he was done with his training.

Mikey glanced around the living room, he was alone tonight for a couple of hours. Raph was with Casey, Don and Leo was searching for parts in the junkyard and Master Splinter was away doing Master Splinter stuff, that meant him Klunk and video games!

"Mikey!"

Or not, he looked at the god that was blocking the televisions from his sight.

"Hey Dionysus" Dionysus also known as Dion, was the god of wine, joy and theatre and lover of peace. Like all gods he was young and handsome he had bright blonde locks and happy brown eyes a light blue glow surrounded him, "How my favorite Destine, are you excited about today's lesson?" Mikey shrugged.

"Sure, what is it?"

Dion smiled and snapped his fingers several wine bottles appeared floating in mid-air "As the god of wine, I can tell you every ingredient and where said ingredients are from in a bottle of wine or any alcoholic drink just by tasting or smelling it" Dion handed the turtle the first bottle.

"Smell then taste" Mikey uncorked the bottle and sniffed, it didn't smell of bitter alcohol like he thought it would instead smelt sweet "Purple Grapes" he said before taking a sip "From Spain" Dion shook his head "Not Spain, try again" Mikey did this time taking a large gulp "Italy" Dion smiled "Very good, now onto the next one and this time tale big gulps it's easier that way"

In Mt. Olympus, Zeus and Hades watched. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea" Zeus said "maybe we should have brought Michelangelo here before allowing Dion to do his test", Hades patted his brother on the back "You worry too much Thunder-head, Dion knows his limits I'm sure he won't allow the boy to get drunk" Zeus wasn't so sure.

***********

The three entered their home expecting to see their youngest on the couch watching movies or playing videos games or even playing with Klunk, what they didn't expect was for him to be stumbling around the house wearing what looked like one of Master Splinter's robe singing, 'Pop goes the turtle' loud off key and their home looking like WWI.

"Mikey?"

Mikey stopped startled at his elder brother's voice he fell flat on his face. "Mikey!" They went over to the fallen turtle.

"You okay Mike?" Don asked helping the younger up, grunting when his brother leaned against him giggling.

The genius wrinkled his beak at the strong smell of wine and became disturbed at the conclusion he came up with, "What's wrong with 'em?" Raph asked watching as Mikey tried to cuddle with Don, "He drunk" Don said wryly as he tried to get away from the leach known as Mikey.

Silence fell through the lair except for the drunken turtle's giggles, "Drunk?" Leo said finally, Don nodded as he finally got Mikey to let go.

This was a shock, a _**BIG **_shock Mikey drunk? They always expected Raph to do something like that hell even Raph expected himself to do something like that, but not Mikey.

The four watched as Mikey stared twirling around humming to himself, he then stopped facing Raph. His face broke into a huge grin "Raphie!" he slurred and glomped his big brother, big drunken blue eyes stared up at him, "What?" Raph said after five minutes of his brother just staring at him and not saying anything, it was making him uncomfortable.

Mikey leaned in close his hot tainted breath blowing across the red wearing turtle's beak, "You're so sexy(1)" he said in a whispered slurred Raph pushed him off, Mikey once again fall.

Zeus sighed and glared at Dion, "What?" the god asked " Last time I listen to Hades" the god king thought before taking one last look at Mikey trying to kiss his brothers telling them how much they loved them. He rubbed his temples, he felt a headache coming on.

Leo sighed as he rubbed his temples he felt a headache coming on, "Come on guys lets get him to bed before Master Splinter comes home" the two agreed, it took them twenty minutes to get Mikey to stop confessing his love to his brothers and telling Raph how sexy his ass was, another twenty to convince him that no Leo was not a evil samurai from Alaska bent on ruling the mole people of planet Zim, and now they faced the hard part, catching him.

"DAMN IT MIKEY GETS BACK HERE!"

CRASH!

"NO NOT MY LAB!"

BANG!

"MIKEY PUT THAT DOWN!"

BOOM!

"KLUNK!"

"My sons?"

All four froze and stared at the shocked rat they called father who stood at the door way "DADDY!"

*********

The following morning, the sounds of feet running to the bathroom echoed through the lair, Mikey groaned as he finished emptying his stomach, with another groan he pressed his head against the toilets' side "Thank you toilet bowl" he said patting it, ignoring the snickers from the doorway "Thank you for being cool to the side". Laughter broke causing his already throbbing head to explode, he glared at his three laughing brothers, he would have said something witty but instead last night's pizza and wine alone with other questionable foods decided to come back up.

After he emptied his stomach and listened to his brothers laugh at him, Mikey made his way downstairs where Master Splinter was waiting and he did not look happy " Dion is so dead" the turtle thought as he was told to sit, well aware of his brothers watching.

**********

Hades hummed happily as he made his way back to his realm Hermes was floating above him following chattering about what he did today, the god ignored his nephew.

"Master Hades!"

A servant came running towards them as soon as they entered through the underworld gates "What is it? Has Cerberus made holes in the fire beds again?" The servant shook his head

"No master its much worse, all of the prisoners are disappearing" both Hades and Hermes raised a brow.

"What do you mean disappearing?"

"They just disappear, fade away" this was not good "And Tartarus?" he asked "No news so far" Hades's lips thinned and he titled his head to the left.

"Uncle?" "Tell you father and uncle, about this." he said to his nephew before turning to the servant "Take me to the last place the prisoners disappeared" the servant nodded and showed him the way while Hermes flew back to the palace to inform his father and uncle.

Ten hours, TEN HOURS! Ten hours of lectures, chores , flips and more lectures not to mention he was grounded for two weeks, " I hope you learned you're lesson Mikey" Don said after his lesson of 'Diseases that come from drinking alcohol'

" Yea never let Dion be a teacher" he mumbled unfortunately his brother heard him " Who Dion?" he asked " Uhhh, no one?" "Was that supposed to be an answer or a question?" "Can I get choice C?"

"Mikey" uh-oh he knew that tone, that was the Mikey tell me or else tone "Gee look at the time, I have to go bye!" Mikey then ran out of there before his brother could even blink. Don watched his brother leave, "He hiding something" he thought and it was enough for him to find out what.

*************

Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Poseidon and Hades sat before each other, discussing the strange disappearance of the underworld's prisoners, "This news is very disturbing" Zeus said after reading the details given to him, "And you say you found no clues as to how or why this is happening?".

Hades shook his head "None"

"What do you suggest we do?" Hestia asked

"There nothing much we can do expect wait for something to happen" Demeter said "and until then act as normal as possible as not to scare any of the gods or creatures"

"I agree" Poseidon said "But what of the Destine?" Hades asked "Like Demeter said, we action as nothing is amiss. We continue the Destine's training" Zeus said "It's for the best" Hera agreed.

**********

Two weeks later found the turtle family at the Jones's Farm house, "Hey Mike" Raph walked out onto the porch where his baby brother was sitting on the steps just staring at the woods, the red wearing turtle raised an eye ridge before going over to his brother.

"Yo Mikey" nothing.

"Hey anyone home?" he waved a hand in front of Mike's face not even a twitch,

"MIKEY!"

Silence, Raph was considering getting Don when Mikey finally blinked and looked at his brother who just stared at him in confusion.

"Yea Raph?" he said "You okay?" his brother asked

"Fine" Mikey answered before going to watching the forest

"Then what was tha?"

"What was what?" Mikey said never taking his eyes off the woods, Raph became disturbed when Mikey smiled and giggled. "Oookay then, I m just gonna go back inside the house" he said "You do that".

Raph stood in front of the door way at his little brother, said brother this time laughed at loud, "Weird" the red wearing turtle thought before going inside.

Leo paused as he exited out of the barn sweating from his morning training and listened, he was sure he heard something. Listening carefully he could make out the sounds of someone playing to him what sounded like the flute, it was coming form behind the barn.

Curiously but cautiously Leo made his way behind the back side of the barn, peeking over the corner his eyes widen. There was his little brother, playing his panpipes, a happy melody flowing from it, animals surrounded him some Leo knew to be very aggressive, he stared in a amazement when suddenly Mikey switched tunes, the melody playful and the animals started to dance!

For an hour Mikey played, when he was done the animals ran off into the woods and Mikey headed to the house in the opposite direction from where his brother was, said brother stood there surprised.

"Mike" Mike looked up from his star chart he had designed with the help of Urania the muse of Astronomy and Astrology at his brainy brother,

"Yea?" he said "What are you doing?" Don asked, "Nothing" Mike said before going back to his chart, his eyes narrowed before he looked up at the stars, Mars and Jupiter was rotating. "Its gonna rain tomorrow" he then said "What? How do you know?" the weather man had said it was going to be sunny tomorrow.

Mikey said nothing just rolled up his chart and went into the house.

The next day Don stared in shocked at the pouring rain then turned to his smirking brother "It was just a lucky guess" he thought, but for some reason he couldn't convince himself that it was.

*********

"What famous document begins: "When in the course of human events...?"

"The Declaration of Independence"

Three heads looked up at the youngest turtle who spoke, then two looked at the brainy brother "That's right" Don said surprised " Hehe, I'm smart" Mikey grinned, he wasn't absent minded like his brothers believed him to be, he just was content in letting his brothers have the spotlight..Sometimes.

" Alright, Mr. Smarty pants, try this one" Raph said pulling a new trivia card "What current branch of the U.S. military was a corps of only 50 soldiers when World War I broke out?"

"The U.S. Air Force."

"Right"

Mikey's grin grew wider, Master Splinter who was watching raised an amused brow, he too knew he son's potential and it was fun watching his youngest child shock his brothers. Leo pulled a card "Who earned infamy for noting: "A billion dollars isn't worth what it used to be?"

"Some guy named J. Paul Getty" that was right, Don pulled a card, " You'll never get this on, What nation issued the five-dollar bill found in Abraham Lincoln's pocket when he was shot?" "The Confederate States of America." He was right again. "My turn" Mikey didn't pull a card "This one is a riddle" he said:

Sabrina gave Samantha as many dollars as Samantha started out with.

Samantha then gave Sabrina back as much as Sabrina had left.

Sabrina then gave Samantha as back as many dollars as Samantha had left, which left Sabrina broke and gave Samantha a total of $80.00.

How much did Sabrina and Samantha have at the beginning of their exchange?"

"Uh"

" What" Mikey ignored their questions, "Makes perfect sense to me" he then said "That's because you have the answer" Leo said, the sea-green turtle shrugged "I'm still waiting" "Hell should I know" Raph said " I don't know either" Leo said

Don was still thinking Mikey turned to his Master " Sensei you wanna have a go?" Splinter smiled "Math is not my strong suit my Son" he said, Mikey nodded "Don?" he said "Sabrina had $50 and Samantha had $30" Don said "That's right?"

"WHAT?"

"What kind of answer is that?"

"The right answer"

"Give me another one"

Mikey's grin never wavered, soon Leo, Raph and Splinter found themselves sitting on the side lines watching Mikey and Don traded in a battle of riddles, so far it was tie.

"Alright this is the tie breaker" Leo said, he had to play referee after the evil look in Don's eye appeared when Mikey solved his hardest riddle with ease and taunted him with a smile.

"Mikey you're go"

"Kay this is my last one"

What animal goes on four legs at dawn?

Two legs at noon?

And three legs in the evening?

Silence, all eyes turned to Donnie, who was in his thinking mode, his mind going through every possible creature on earth. Seconds ticked by then minutes and finally Don answered "I don't know" gasps. He didn't know!?

Donatello the greatest turtle mind in the world didn't know the answer! Beat by Michelangelo the jokester! (A little dramatic guys don't yea think ^^ ;)

"I Win!" cue victory dance.

Raph and Splinter watched Mikey do his victory dance while Leo tried to make their brother feel better about losing, "So what was the answer?" Raph asked interrupting the victory dance.

Mikey squeaked as he fell to the floor, Raph shook his head. "Its a human" the orange wearing turtle then said picking himself up from the floor everyone stared at him like he grew a second head.

" How the hell is it human?! I ain't never seen no human with four legs" Mikey chuckled, "When a baby is born he crawls on all four, as he grows he learns to walk on two, and when he gets old he needs a cane to walk thus making the third leg" that made sense.

" But what about the morning, noon, and night thing?" Leo asked "It was to throw you off" Splinter said, "Kind of, but it also represents the person's life cycle, morning represents birth, noon represents adulthood and evening represents the evening end of the person's life."

Shock couldn't describe the air that filled the room, Mikey not noticing left to fix him something to eat, leaving three shocked and impressed brothers and one amused father behind.

* * *

**Review Please!! **

**1- You gotta admit that Raphie is one sexy turtle! ^^**


	6. Babysitting Is such a pain

**A God by Any other Name**

Tonight was the last night before they had to return to New York, Mikey walked through the woods, the nightly creatures along side him. He was suppose to meet Artemis somewhere around here, suddenly the chatter of the animals and woods stopped, and Mikey quickly became on guard. His steps became lighter as he continued on.

TWANG!

The animals scattered and Mikey jumped out the way. An arrow had embedded into a tree trunk; Mikey raised a brow when he heard the tree giggle.

TWANG!

Another arrow headed his way; this time as he dodged it he recognized it. "Artemis!" he called as he dodged it "Artemis it's me Mikey!" he called, several more arrows that came his way "Whoa!"

The young terrapin scaled a nearby tree, giving him higher ground. Up here it gave the turtle time to think, from what he could remember from the books he borrowed from April about the Greek Gods, Atremis was the goddess of the Hunt.

It didn't take long for him to figure out what was going on, "She hunting me" he thought , just as he jumped out the tree to avoid another arrow.

"Where is she?" the arrows weren't coming from any specific direction. Meaning she was moving...fast too!

So how to catch something that wouldn't hold still?

By bait of course, Mikey backed flipped into bushes and fell flat on his belly, his senses sharp, listening for any signs of the goddess. Cautiously he peeked through the leaves and branches.

Nothing, but he didn't relax, from what he gathered, Artemis was a master of stealth. Queen of archery, always the predator never the prey, she'd even give the most skilled ninjas a hard time. He stiffened when something sharp pushed against the back of his head "Found you".

***********

"This is becoming very disturbing" Hera said, "Hades is almost empty".

"If only it was specific prisoners then perhaps we can figure out who doing this" Poseidon said, "Zeus did say he felt a familiar power surge when he was examining one of the cells, but couldn't identify it" Hera offered.

" Troubling" Demeter sighed.

"Very, on a lighter note. Mikey has just passed Artemis's test" Hades said, "He is doing well, better then previous Destines before him" Hera mused. "Do you think he could be the one?" Poseidon asked, the gods and goddess went silent.

Could he?

*********

"You did well Destine, you are the second to best me in only one night" Artemis said as they drifted on the river in a Kayak, "Really? Who was the first?"

Artemis smiled "You knew her well" Mikey frowned "I do?" Artemis nodded with a smile "But let's not dwell on it now. I have another task for you; some young creatures have come into my care. Their parents were killed by Hunters".

Artemis earthly brown glow darken as she spoke remembering how she came upon the slain creatures of her forest. Mikey feared the one's the evoked the goddess wrath, Artemis was a tall woman with dark tan skin and brown hair, she wore a tunic made of bear fur and she always and her bow and arrows with her.

"Unfortunately I have been called to Olympus for an important matter and I can't take the little ones with me".

"And you want me to babysit them till you get back" Mikey finished for her, the goddess nodded " My family"

" Think of it as another task for there will be times when you have to hid not only yourself but others as well" Mikey sighed " I'll do it".

*********

"Can someone explain to me how the couch caught on fire?"

All eyes turned to the youngest, "What?" he blinked innocently "Don't 'what' us" Raph said "We know it was you" Mikey rolled his eyes "Why would I burn the couch, dude I practical live in that thing"

"He has a point"

"Thank you"

"This is not the only odd thing going on around here, yesterday I found holes in several cereal boxes like something had eaten through them"

"The day before that, I found my lab soaking wet, I'm just glad that my computer and blue prints didn't get wet. "

"And I found scratch marks on my bike"

"And you think I did it"

"Well, you are infamous for you're sometimes over the top pranks Mike"

"Yea, so say ya did it so I can beat the snot out of ya"

"In the sky, there is no distinction of east and west; people create distinctions out of their own minds and then believe them to be true."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Mikey was already up the stairs "I think we hurt his feelings" Don stated after a moment of silences "Not our fault the shell-for-brains always pulling pranks"

"Yea, but I don't think he'd go that far" he had a point.

Mikey passed his room and headed to the bathrooms, splashing could be heard followed by soft giggling; he opened the door and was hit by a wave of water.

"Mercury!"

The young mermaid stopped splashing. She blinked then broke out into a grin.

// Destine!// she squealed through their link.

Mikey sighed and dried himself off with a towel before taking the young one out the tub and sitting her on the toilet seat

// Play more//

// No, nap time//

The young mermaid pouted as her babysitter dried her, once her tail was dried it transformed into legs. Mikey then picked her up and ninja sneaked his way into his room, Mercury giggled when she bounced onto the bed.

//Alright stay here while I get Jupiter and Mars//

Mercury nodded as the room door closed.

***********

A loud bleach echoed through the empty kitchen, the small Pegasus licked its lips before plunging its head back into the Captain Crunch cereal, this crunchy yellow stuff was better tasting then the oats Artemis gave him.

"Jupiter!" Jupiter neighed in surprise as he was lifted away from the surgery goodness "How many times do I have to tell you, no eating the cereal" Jupiter blinked, Mike sighed before carrying the little one to his room.

After placing Jupiter on the bed with Mercury, the youngest of the clan went to look for the last little demon.

Mikey found Mars the three headed puppy in the Don's lab, one head cleaning itself, another looking around the room and the other chewing on Don's favorite coffee mug, " Don not going to be happy" Mikey thought as he wrestled the purple mug from the puppy.

"Alright, come on Mars time for a nap" Mars had other plans, when her care taker reached to grab her she bolt between his legs and out the room. Mikey went after her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"MARS, NO!"

"MIKEY WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!"

"I found what's been eating the cereal!"

"JUPITER!"

"Um, there a mermaid playing in the toilet"

"MERCURY!"

Mikey stopped in his chasing and looked at the chaos before him. Mercury had flooded the bathroom; Raph was chasing Mars, who was chasing Klunk. Leo and Don were trying to stop Jupiter from eating all the cereal, who bite at them every time one of them touched him.

His eye twitched, before he clapped his hands together and everything froze. With a wave of his hand, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter disappeared, his brothers also disappeared, and reappeared sitting on the couch. Another clap of his hands and everything went back to normal.

"This movie sucks"

"You picked it"

"What's that suppose ta mean?"

"It means you have very bad taste in movies"

"Well we can't all be like you, Splinter Jr."

Mikey smiled at the conversation, happy with his memory alteration and headed up to his room to check on the three creatures, who were hopefully sleeping. Never noticing a pair of eyes watching him.

* * *

**Review Please!!! ^^**


	7. Knock before Entering

**A God by Any other Name**

Chaos growled as one again he was given the same news going on for weeks now, the Destine could not be found. "Where is he" the god thought with snarl, the chess board began to rattle knocking over black pieces.

**********

Something strange was going on, and for someone reason it all pointed to Michelangelo. Their youngest member was acting strange, not only that but every time they were around him, their memory started to blur. This was proof enough for an investigation by one Hamato Donatello.

Now sneaking into someone's room without permission is dishonorable, but seeing how this was important to not only his possibly mental health but his family as while, Don decided that it was okay just this once.

Opening the door the purple clad turtle was disappointed to find that everything was normal, "Or that's what he once us to think" Don thought

"Don"

"Eeek!"

Let it be known that Donatello does indeed squeal like a girl when surprised.

"You sounded just like Mikey for a moment"

Don glared at his snickering brothers, before fully entering the room they dubbed the Danger Zone, a.k.a Mikey's room. "What are you doing in Mikey's room, Don?" Leo asked following his brother, "And without a protective suit" Raph said.

"Haven't you notice something strange going on with Mikey"

"Don, its Mikey he always strange"

"That's not what I meant" Don made a face when he discovered a moldy old sock, why does he even have socks?

"You mean our recent memory lost?" Leo said, as he flipped through a manga he found on the bed, Don nodded as he headed to the closet. "You think Mikey behind it?" Raph asked with a raised eyes ridge not convinced one bit.

"I don't think, I know" Don said with a very dark spark in his eyes that made the two question thier brother's sanity and worry for the other.

"Riiiiight, well I'm heading out, call me when you have a real clue"

Leo opened his mouth to speak when Don gasped; both turtles looked at the younger who stood in the closet doorway stunned, when they went over to see what got the brainy turtle so hocked their jaw dropped. Mikey had a treasure room in his closet!

*************

Gaea let her eyes roam below the land that was Hades, her eyes narrowed when she felt that familiar spark of power, "Grandmother?" Gaea looked at her grandson, with a weary sigh she moved away from the balcony.

"Call the others, I believe I have found out who been doing this" Hades didn't like the frown on the goddess's face.

*************

The library looked to be as old as time itself, and those that passed by paid it no mind. Mikey suppose that was the gods and goddess doing, with a great leap he landed on the library's roof top and entered through the broken sky window.

"Welcome to my library Destine"

Mikey smiled at the Muse who stood before him, "Hey Clio" he said, Clio was the Muse of poetry and history.

Clio was a young beautiful woman with light brown curly hair; she was dressed in purple robes. "How may I serve you?" Clio asked.

"I'm just here to brush up on my history, you now about the Destine and all"

"I see, well then follow me". Clio led Mikey to a large round section of the library, "Here are all the books you need to know. If there is anything else, summon me" and with that Clio disappeared.

Mikey looked at large rows of books before him, "Well" he mumbled with a sigh "Better get started".

************

"Now do you believe me?" Don asked his red clad sibling, who was looking through the contents of a treasure chest, "It doesn't prove that Mikey the cause of our memory lost" Leo said from where he was examining several different weapons posted on the walls.

"But this does prove he been hiding something" Raph said, moving away from the chest, a blue orb in his hand.

"I mean where the shell did he get all this stuff?" Don looked closely at the vase in his hand, "Hmm, judging from the markings on this vase I'd say Ancient Greece" he said. Suddenly the blue orb glowed, and shot out water right into Raph's face.

************

"Are you sure?" Gaea nodded grimly "I'm very sure" she said,

"But why?"

Gaea sighed, "I am not sure, your grandfather has been quiet since the great wars, and for him to suddenly do something like this—"

"You don't think it's him" Hera said, "No I don't, you great grandfather Chaos is a lot of things, but this below him" the Earth goddess said. "Then if it's not him, then who is it?"

"There my be one person who may know"

"Who?"

"Your Father"

************

"Wow the gods are a wacky bunch" Mikey had just finish reading the history of the gods and was amazed.

"I don't think I could ever to that to Sensei, heck I'm not sure if I could even get near him, shell I'd probably be to scared to even think about Castrating and Sensei in the same sentence "Clio giggled, "Yes well, those times were hard"

"I can tell"

"Here" the Muse headed him a thick golden book, "This book is the only one with acute and helpful information about the history of the Destine" she said, "Thanks" the Muse nodded and disappeared leaving Mikey to his reading.

_A babe was found at the base of Olympus by the Queen of the gods Hera. The goddess took pity on the young one and brought it back with her, and raised the babe as her own, she named the child Airlia. The gods and goddess all loved the little one; it was when Airlia was five summers that the gods and goddess began to notice that the young one was beginning to glow, it was faint but unnoticeable._

_ This befuddled the gods and goddess, for Airlia was a mortal not a god, it was Uranus who suggested training the young one in the way of the gods; they were amazed at how quickly Airlia learned. As years passed Airlia grew more and more powerful, until she even more powerful then the elder god, but she remained kind and sweet, loving all life._

_Then one day a war broke out, no one is sure who started it or how, but it was one of the most deadliest wars in Greek history, the immortals were loosing. Airlia not wanting to lose her family, with a bright light that burst from her body, Airlia ended the war, and her life, with her last breathe, she told her family this: "Do not cry for me my family, for I will still be here, walking the stars and the lands"_

_It was a hundred years before another babe was found, this babe was raised the same why and when her time had ended, another was found and then another and then another until the gods realized that Airlia was true to her words. _

_They soon began calling the babes the Destines. _

Mikey flipped several pages until he go to one titled The Gift.

_No one is sure what the gift is, but it is believed to the power of the Destine _

"That's it? Lame" Mikey turned a few more pages, when he stopped he gasped, there, right there inforn of him was a picture of a women; but not just any women it was Tang Shen.

Underneath were gold letter written that said the 26th Destine.

"I'm sorry to bother you Destine, but there is a problem going on in your treasure room"

***********

This was quickly becoming annoying; Leo blocked the flaming sword with his katana, a yelp from behind him, told him that huge three headed dog that they had knocked out earlier was now awake was chasing Don.

"Damn it, stay down!"

Oh yeah and the orb thing Raph picked up keeps coming and spraying Raph with water, no matter how many times the emerald turtle throw it.

"Bad dog! Turtle does not taste good!"

"I'm going to kill Mikey!"

"Then who would stop Malay from eating Don?" came a familiar, slightly annoyed and amused voice.

"Mikey?"

* * *

**Well here chapter 7, what do you think of my surprise? Did you see it coming? and what about Don,Leo and Raph? What going to happen to them, wil Mikey erase thier memories again or will he tell them. And what the the gods?  
**

**If Chaos not stealing the prisoners then who is? **

**All these quetions will be anwsered and more in the next Chapter. **

**So Review Please! **

**Bye-bye! ^^**

**P.S. Do not own TMNT, which sucks cause I really what to have my wicked way with Mikey.**


	8. Secret Told

**A God by Any other Name **

Mikey smiled at his shocked brothers before looking at the behemoth dog that had Don's shell in one of its jaws, "Malay, put Don down. You don't know where he been" he ordered.

"I beg your pardon"

Malay dropped the turtle on the ground

"Ow"

Mikey then snapped his fingers, the sword floated back to its place on the wall and the orb went back into the chest.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, Malay came over, all three heads lowered to be petted, tail wagging when her master obliged, rotating between heads.

"What are we doing here? What are you doing with all this stuff?!" Raph demanded "and what the hell is that?!" he pointed to Malay, the right head turned to him and gave a growl.

Meanwhile Mikey debated whether or not he should erase his brothers' memory again, but then he remembered what Mnemosyne said about to many memory alternations, and didn't think Master Splinter would be happy with three brain damaged sons. So that meant only one thing, he was going to have to tell the truth, " But I have to met Athena in a few minutes" he thought.

"Mikey"

Mike pulled away from his thoughts and focused on his brothers, "Right, um can't tell you right now, cause I have to be somewhere, but I'll explain things when I get back kay". Mikey left the room his brothers quickly following. Mikey made it out of his room when Raph tackled the younger one to the ground.

"Raaaaaph!" Mikey whined struggling to get out from underneath his older brother.

"You ain't going anywhere till we get some answers" Mikey whined again and struggled some more, he managed to wiggled his way half from underneath the red clad terrapin when more weight fall onto him. Looking up at his other smirking brothers he huffed and slumped in defeat.

"Fine" he pouted and began mumbling about evil older brothers. The three didn't move they knew how treaty their little brother could be.

"Guys get off you're not exactly light you know, ow! Hey!"

Mikey was really really_**really**_ considering letting Malay eat them, he really didn't mind being an only child.

************

"This may cause some problems" Poseidon mused as he and Zeus watched Mikey struggled with his brothers in the Eye. "Actually this may be a good thing" Zeus mused a plan forming in his head.

*************

Mikey sat before his family, and April who had come by to drop off some things for Master Splinter trying to figure out a way to tell them that he was a Child of the Gods and pray that they beleived him. Then an idea came to him.

"Hey guys I could use so help down here!"

"Mikey why are you yelling at the ceiling?"

"I know you can hear me so get your fat butts down here!"

A thick blanket of black fog formed between Mike and his family, when the fog cleared Mikey grinned, for standing before them was the mighty and powerful Hades.

"My butt is not fat!"

Mikey snickered; Hades was very vain when it came to his appearance.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Athena is very unhappy with you"

Mikey pouted "It's not my fault" he whined "blame them" he pointed at his brothers. "They wouldn't let me go"

"You could have gotten away, just alter their memories like last time"

"And give them brain damage?"

Hades shrugged "It always works for me"

"Um excuse me"

The two looked at the others sitting before them with shocked and bewildered expressions. Mikey scratched the back of his head, embarrassed for forgetting them.

"Oh yea, Uh Hades this is my family, family this is Hades, Greek god, and lord of the dead" Hades bowed. "How do you do?"

"Greek god?"

The two nodded.

"But how?"

Hades chuckled as he sat next to Mikey, "Well my little brainy turtle, it's a long story."

************

"And that's how a baby god is born"

Silence filled the room, everyone stared at the god with horrified expressions. Never would they look at kitchen appliances the same way again.

"Hades" Mikey finally said "What does that have to do with the Destine?" Hades blinked, "We were talking about the Destine?"Mikey hung his head and groaned.

"What's a Destine" Leo asked.

"Not 'what' but who"

Hades then told the story that was known to all gods, goddess and mythical creatures.

"But what does all that has to do with cheese head of here?" Raph said after the god finished, "Really Raphie is it that hard?" Mikey teased, getting a glare from the other.

"He the Destine" April said already figuring it out. "Yup" Hades said happily

"WHAT?!"

Mikey grinned, before frowning "That remains me" he said poking the god in his side, "Why didn't you tell me Tang Shen was a Destine" Hades flinched and gave a nervous chuckle "Um oops?" Mikey narrowed his eyes.

"Tang Shen?"

Mikey looked at his Master with a proud smile "Yea Tang Shen was a Destine, I just found out today" Hades shrugged when a glare was sent his way, "Hera wanted you to find out on your own, me personal I would have told you right a way".

"But we all know what a scary cat you are when it comes Hera" April jumped at the voice behind her, and turned around.

"Hello, Hermes the name, messenger of the gods is my game".

The young god then jogged over to Mikey and glued himself to the young turtle "Mikey my partner in crime I've missed you!" he sighed "Olympus been no fun since you left".

Hades pulled his nephew off the turtle "Hermes, what are you doing here?"

"Oh right, I have a message for you, actual for both you and Mikey"

Hermes open up his back that he carried around and pulled out two scrolls, and handed them to Mike and Hades. Hades frowned when he opened and read his letter, Mikey on the other hand tilted his head and held a curios expression, "Wow Herm, I didn't know you were this flexible"

Hermes snatched the scroll out of the turtles hands " Oopsy wrong one, Ah here we go" Mikey took it, giving Hermes a knowing smirk before reading his message. He grinned and turned to his father, brothers and April.

"You guys want to go to Themiscyra?"

* * *

**Chapter 8!!! Well now they Mike's family now know his sceret....sort of. Anywho, next chapter the turtle family go to Theniscyra home of the Amazons....and No they will not be meeting Wonder Women, not matter how cool that would be, and you get to met Zeus and the other gods and goddess father. **

**Review Please!! **


	9. Gyles

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**Thanks for all the reviews **

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**A God by Any other Name **

"Let me get this straight" Casey said, "For weeks Mikey been training with Greek gods"

"Yep"

"And the only reason you guys didn't find out was because Mikey kept messing with your memories"

"Yep"

"But now you guys know because if Mikey kept messing with your memories you'll get brain damage"

"Yep"

"And now you guys are going to see some Amazons"

"That's sounds about right"

Casey sighed "Why can't you guys be normal mutant turtles and just scare the locals"

"Aw, where the fun in that?"  
Casey rolled his eyes "Where is the Cheese ball anyway?" he asked noticing the fourth turtle wasn't in the den with the others.

"I think he went to his room, said he had to get something out of his treasure closet" Don said

"Which I had to wrestle from the damn dog, not easy when there are three heads" Mikey jumped down to the second floor his Panpipes around his neck along with several bows and arrows he got from Artemis, "What's all that stuff Mike?" Leo asked "I promise the Amazons I'd let them take me hunting the next time I came over, so here"

"Why you givin us this for?" Raph asked, "Because your coming" Mikey said.

"And it's kind of a tradition with the Amazons, to take the Destine with them on a hunt" everyone expect Mikey jumped when Hermes appeared out of now where.

"It's called a door" Mikey said " It's called I'm a god" While Mikey and Hermes bickered Leo turned to Splinter "Are you sure you don't want to come Master Splinter?" he asked " I am sure my son perhaps next time"

" Hey Leo come on we're leaving" Leo bowed at his master before joining his brothers. (April wanted to go but she had other things to do that couldn't wait)

"Be careful my sons"

"Aren't we always?"

******************

"Oh Mikey I've missed so much little brother!"

"Uh Adelpha"

"The others have missed you as well, although Ademia seemed a little upset when we said you were coming to attend the festival"

"Adelpha!"

"What?!"

"That's not Mikey"

Adelpha blinked and looked at the turtle she was squeezing the life out of, instantly she let go. "I'm sorry!" she said, Leo just sucked in much needed air. Mikey snickered before hugging the Amazon. "So the old witch still sore huh?" Adelpha giggled "Yes but she'll get over it"

"I doubt it, anyway these are my brothers. The one in red is Raphael, the one in purple is Donatello and the one you tried to kill is Leonardo"

"Pleasure to me you little brothers, I'm Adelpha"

"Well this is nice and all and I wish I could stay but I have messages to deliver, so see ya" Hermes flew off.

"Please follow me everyone is waiting for your arrival at the queen's palace"

"How is Antianira?" Mikey asked as they stared walking, "She is doing well the baby is due next month"

"That's good"

"Yes, she was also hoping that you would oversee the child birth"

"Me?!"

"Hey Mikey you sounded like a squeaky toy just now"

"Shut up!"

"The architect here is amazing"

"Yes, the gods have blessed us greatly throughout the years"

"What's this festival about?"

"It's something we have every year; it's to give our blessing to the gods"

They entered the palace, where everything was bursting with excitement, "Areta, could you take the Destine's brothers to the dressing chambers and get them ready" the young Amazon gave the turtles a look over before nodded, " Please follow me" she said.

"But—"

"Oh go, I'll see you guys later" Mikey said and watched his brothers to get dragged away. Adelpha then lead Mikey to the banquet hall, where the queen Antianira was giving orders. She smiled when the two

"Destine it is an honor to see you again, I would bow but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to get back up"

" We wouldn't want that and besides you know I don't like we you guys do that any way" Antianira smiled "Of course"

"So the frog has returned"

"And I see the witch is still alive"

Ademia glared, "Ademia please" Antianira sighed "Not today"

"Its okay, I can understand here being still sore over losing, Raph the same way"

"I did not loss you cheated!"

"See"

Antianira and Adelpha sighed as the two bickered, "This is going to be a long day" Adelpha said "Very long"

**********

Leo was amazed at how fast his baby brother moved, and with such ease. The forest they had been hunting in was extremely thick giving him, his brothers and even some the Amazons a hard time, but not Mikey, he moved like someone who knew the forest inside and out, like he was the forest, not to mention his aim! That boar was a good hundred yards away and Mikey hit it in one shot!

_"What kind of training are those gods giving him?" _He thought as they made their way back to the palace their kill mounted on a white horse.

"Amazing wasn't he?" Adelpha said strolling up next to him, Leo nodded "Artemis taught him, she says that aside from Tang Shen, Mikey is the only one to best her so quickly" that's right Tang Shen was a Destine as well.

"What was she like?"

"Who?"

"Tang Shen"

"I've never met her, she was before my time. You should ask one of the gods they can tell you" Leo planned in it.

**************

Cronus sighed when he felt the familiar presence enter his domain, "How many times do I have to tell you, call before coming!" Zeus rolled his eyes "I'll remember that next time father" Zeus conjured up a seat and sat in front of the elder god.

"Grandmother, says that you may have an idea as to why the prisoners he are disappearing from Hades" Cronus sighed again then nodded " I do" he then leaned back in his cushion chair a troubled frown dawning his features.

" His name was Gyles. He was a demi-god, his mother was a dear friend of mine and I had promise to watch over him, and I did protecting him from any harm. One day while traveling Gyles came upon a stone; its aura radiated such a dark presence." An emotion flickered in the elder's god eyes he paused before continuing his story.

"I warned the boy to stay away from it and for some time he did, but the lure was to strong. When he touched it the stone took control of Gyles and turned him into a deadly monster, he killed thousands both mortal, immoral, and nearly the whole universe until the Destine of that time was able to lock him away, in a realm to deep that no one can leave…at least that what we had hoped"

"So you think this Gyles is the one doing all this?"

Cronus nodded Zeus sighed and leaned back into his chair, "This is bad" he said, "It is but all hope is not lost, apparently Gyles does not know where the Destine is, and if we can compete his training he can defeat Gyles" Zeus nodded, it sounded like a good idea and Mikey was completing his training faster than normal…perhaps it could work.

"I will speak with the others"

* * *

**Well here now we know who that wanna be Chaos guy is!! In the next Chapter the turltes celerbrate with the Amozans, meet Ares and get some speacail powers and Mikey learns more about his Destiny, it's all that and more so stay tune and **

**Reveiw!!!**


	10. Mikey becomes their worst nightmare!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

**Warnings: None in this chapter **

**Thanks for the reviews, made me feel all fuzzy inside.**

**Now on with the show!!!**

**

* * *

**

**A God by Any other Name**

After praying to the gods for forgiveness, they skinned the boar and roasted it over an open fire, then the party started.

"Mikey play your music for us" one of the Amazons said, other nearby gathered around expectantly including his brothers.

Leo was the only one who know that his brother played the Panpipes and knew what it did, so when the sea-green turtle pulled it out he was the only brother that didn't snicker.

"What's with the fairy instrument?"

"How dare you insult the Panpipes!"

Raph scowled and rubbed the forming bruise on his head from where several of the Amazons had hit him. Mikey snickered before playing the Panpipes. The tone was playful and upbeat, and pretty soon everyone was dancing.

In Mt. Olympus, the gods watched.

"It looks like fun"

"We should join them"

"Good idea"

"And I can train the brat"

"Bad idea"

"What? I won't hurt him, just rough him up a little"

" That's suppose to make me feel better?"

**************

Mikey smiled as Don dragged to dance with a group of Amazons, his brother was a pimp.

"Looks like your brothers are having fun" Antianira said watching Raph arm wrestling with one of the Amazon.

"Sure does"

"Maybe now you'll come visit more offend"

Mikey grinned

"Well aren't we all having fun"

Everyone froze as a lightning bolt hit the ground, rolling up dust, when it cleared there standing before them was Hera Aries and Dion. The Amazons instantly fell to their knees. "There no need for that my children" Hera said with a smile, "Please rise"

"What can we do for you my lords and lady" Antianira said

"We merely wish to join your party and Aries wishes to train Michelangelo…where is Michelangelo?" All eyes turned to the three turtles who had remained standing, the three looked at each other before moving

"Eep!"

"There you are, you sneaky little brat!"

"Hey Aries"

Aries growled at him before grabbing hold of the turtle's orange tails

"Owowowowowowow!"

Everyone watched as the two disappeared into the forest

"Should we be worried?" Leo asked

"Not really" Hera said

"WAHAHAHAHAH!"

************

Meditation was an important key in ninjitsu; it relaxed the mind and body, allowed clearance to one soul, and often find answers to ones questions.

"GOOD MORNING!"

Unfortunately today was not a day for such.

Splinter opened one eyes to stare at the god with annoyance, while his sons looked on with curiosity. "Um were you busy?" Hermes asked, Splinter sighed "No" he then said.

"Ah good" the god then turned to the four turtles "Zeus sent me down here to come get ya'll" he pointed at the three older turtles, who blinked in surprise.

"Us?"

"For what?"

"Says Gaea has gifts to give the three of you"

The three older blinked, while Mikey's eyes narrowed silently.

"We have to go now, Mikey too"

"Master Splinter?"

"It sound like something of great important, I suggest going with him"

Once everyone was ready, Hermes transported them to the Palace of the gods."It's about time" Zeus said when they arrived.

"Can it old man, I had to make three more stops before getting to them" Hermes said.

Zeus raised a brow "I had marked it urgent"

"So did everyone one else, now if you will excuse me"

The god disappeared, Zeus sighed before turning his attention to the turtles

"Zeus what's this all about?" Mikey asked

"Grandmother, what's to thank you and your brothers for protecting the city of New York from threats over the years"

"Oooookay"

"Obviously you do not understand, New York has high energy levels very important to us gods. Here we are"

The five entered the throne room, and sitting upon the highest chair was Gaea. Zeus and Mikey kneeled before her, the others quickly doing the same.

"Arise my children"

Leo was amazed at how much power he could feel from the goddess, who smiled kindly at them, her green earthly glow shining brightly made him and his brothers feel calm and almost peaceful.

"Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and the Destine Michelangelo. I have called you three here because I wanted to thank you for not only protecting New York but other lands as well"

"You're welcome"

"No problem"

"As a token of my gratitude I have prepared gifts for you"

The glowing orbs appeared in front of her; with a flick of her hand they flowed and hovered in front of the three older turtles. Mikey's eyes widen when he recognized them,

"Touch the orbs"

They hesitated looking at each other than to their younger brother, who gave them a reassuring smile. Looking at each other one more time they touched the orbs.

Several bright lights filled the room, then it disappeared.

"W-What happen?" Don asked, looking over himself but saw no change , yet he felt different.

"I've just given you the power of the elements, of course which element you have, you'll have to find out on your own" Gaea giggled at the shocked and excited looks.

"Thank you" Leo then said once everything clicked in his mind "this is an honor"

"It's alright really; I want you to havethis. Of course Michelangelo will be happy to teach you how to control your new powers" the excitement that had built up in them, took a nosedive

"M-Mikey gonna teach **us**?!"

Michelangelo's smile turned evil.

* * *

**Here Chapter 10, I hoped you liked it. Sorry its a little short. **

**Anyway, what elements do you think Raph, Leo and Don should have.**

**Fire **

**Water **

**Wind **

**Earth**

**or something else.**

**I have an idea of what I want, but I want to hear your opinions.**

**Review Please!!!**

**Bye-bye!! **


	11. The school of Mikey had begun!

**Disclaimer: I not own TMNT, lucky them heheheh**

**I'm sorry this took so long!! I am a terrible author !!! I don't deserve your wonderful reviews!!! *cries***

**

* * *

**

**A God by Any other Name**

"Good morning my dear and loving brothers!"

The three cringed but didn't look up from their breakfast, "Morning" they all mumbled miserably.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

All he got were glares.

Mikey shrugged before going to fix him some cereal, silence fell between the four, Don glanced at his younger brother, who happily ate his Coco Puffs. The younger wasn't boosting, wasn't teasing them…..maybe becoming the Destine had made their brother grow up, better yet maybe his brother forgot.

"Training starts in an hour so be ready."

Maybe not.

*************

Getting to the training grounds took a little longer than expected, partly because the three older turtles wanted to delay their death sentence as long as possible. Not that Mikey minded, because he knew that once they got there the real fun was going to start, he had an idea of what elements had chosen his brothers and they were unexpected, it made him feel curious and excited to learn just how his brothers would fare.

"Here we are!"

The three looked around; it was nothing but a waste land. The ground was dried, cracked and hard, there was no grass, trees or anything, they were going to train here?!

"Is this some kind of joke?" Raph asked.

"Nope!"

"There nothing here"

"Yes there is"

"No there isn't"

"There always something here"

"Your eyes must be broken"

Mikey rolled his eyes, "By the end of the week, you guys well turn this wasteland into paradise" he then said, all he got were stares.

"Alright then let's begin! We'll start with you first element"

"First element?"

The sea-green turtle nodded "You have two elements, your first and your second, those two elements help balance each other out"

Mikey then sat on the ground Indiana-style, his brothers followed him,

"Close your eyes and concentrate, focus, don't think about anything. Just let everything flow natural"

He felt something, it was strong and when he tried to grab it ran away, he followed after it but it kept going farther.

"Don't chase it" came the voice of his brother "let it come to you, let it take you" he relaxed again and it came back, he let it play around him dance around him, he then gasp as that feeling plunged into him.

"Open your eyes"

They did and they freaked

"Raph you're on fire!"

"Me?! You're the one popping daisy out of his hands"

"Why am I covered in water?"

Mikey smiled at his brothers' reaction before gaining their attention, "Guys calm down!" he said, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Just breathe, in, out like Sensei taught us"

The fire around Raph's body disappeared, the flowers that were popping out of Leo's hands puffed out of existence, and the water around Don sinked into the turtle's skin.

"There better? Now let's try this" Mikey stood, he motion for Don to stand.

"Water is a never ending flow of calm and tranquility, timid at times yet powerful." Mikey took hold of his brothers's hands, "Let the energy flow through you" Raph's and Leo's eyes widen when a Don's hands glowed and a ball of water formed between his hands.

"Amazing"

"Well that's one way of putting it"

***************

Leo was next

"Earth is unmovable, strong and everlasting" the three were amazed at how wise their little brother was; he sounded just as wise as Master Splinter maybe even wiser... wait Mikey, wise? The two turtles sat across from each other, Mikey with a surprisingly calm and peaceful look, Leo with one of hard concentration.

"Earth is always alive, feel her as she flows through you, focus on that energy, take hold and then release it"

Leo took in a deep breath and released it; burst of green grass flew up from under him and decorated the cracked ground.

Leo was amazed.

Raph was easier considering his temper.

"Fire is aggressive in nature, but warm and safe when need be, find this warmth and eep!"

Mikey ducked at the fireball thrown his way, he then glared at his older brother who had smirk on his face and a fireball bouncing up and down in his hand.

"Show off" he mumbled.

***********

It didn't take long for his brothers to figure out how to control their first elements, which didn't surprise the youngest at all, the first element was always the easiest. Blue eyes watched his brothers' practice.

Leo was mediating, around him flowers grew from the ground, along with bushes and small tress, Raph was doing target practice with his fireballs, blowing up the targets Mikey had placed for him, and Don was making shapes out of water.

The wind blew, and his eyes narrowed, someone or something was watching them and it wasn't a friend.

"Hey guys it time to go!"

He got protests from Raph and Don, and an unhappy frown from Leo.

"We'll come back tomorrow"

The four left, not seeing the glowing red eyes behind them.

*************

When they came back to the training site –after Mikey had checked for any danger and finding none- it was just him and Leo, the second element recurred one on one training. Mikey was not surprised that his elder brother had mastered the Earth element so quickly, earth next water was an easy element to control, of course he didn't tell his brother this.

"Once again, find that feeling and let it come to you"

Mikey grinned when gusts of wind flowed around them, this should be fun. The wind element was a free-willed and wild, like fire. Prefect for a control freak like Fearless Leader.

"Alright Wind, I love this element!"

Leo got a bad feeling about this, most of the things Mikey loved were bad for him, a.k.a Klunk, he swear that orange fur ball was out to get him, playing with his candles, interrupting his meditation, leaving fur all over the bed and! And! And!

"Leo!"

"Yes?"

Mikey tilted his head to the side

"I was calling you for about five minute's bro"

"Sorry"

Mikey shrugged before creating a small tornado in his hand.

"This is simple for first timers, just remember to find you're center and concentrate"

Leo held out his hand and did as he was told, finding his center he felt that familiar power and like before he waited for it to come to him and grabbed it, but something happen, it wouldn't stay still, it kept trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

Mikey watched his brother's face turned into an expression of frustration and a bit of anger, that was not good, slowly the turtle backed away, he became a little uneasy when he heard the wind giggle mischievously, it meant they were going to do something. Hopefully it wouldn't kill Leo.

Leo growled angrily when once again the power moved away, he roughly grabbed it again.

"Not the best idea Leo"

Suddenly the leaf green turtle was up in the air.

"Um Wind please put my brother down, Wind..wait..no… no don't!"

A strong gust of wind blew and Mikey watched his brother get shot high into the sky

"MIKEEEEYYYY!"

Soon he was no more.

****************

"I'm finally glad we're alone darling"

"As am I my love"

"And now that we're alone we can concentrate on other _**important **_things"

"Hmmm and what is that?"

"Well it involves me and you and your big—"

_**CRASH!**_

Leo groaned, thanking all gods that he landed on his shell and made a mental note to kill Mikey. He stood up, brushing the remaining ceiling from of him.

"I bet he knew about this that little brat, when I get my hands on him I'm gonna—"

"Ahem"

Hazel eyes blinked, that voice sounded familiar, slowly he turned around and winced, there sitting half naked was Zeus and Hera, both looking at him with a mixture of amusement, anger and curiosity.

"Uh"

"May we help you?"

"Uh…sorry about your ceiling?"

He was really going to kill Mikey

Silence fell until both gods grinned

"You know Leonardo, if you wanted to join you could have just asked, there really was no reason to break our ceiling like that"

_"I wonder if killing your baby brother messes up your karma" _

* * *

**There it is!! I'l try to update a little faster! So tell waht you think I need to know!!**

**In the next chapter Raphie experience his second element and the results are well intresting to say the least a lot of swearing and not from Raphie either, and Gales finally makes a real life appearance. All that and more!!!!**

**Review Please!!!.....that is if you think I worthy *sniff* **


	12. Danger!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**Warnings: Does crazy Greek gods count? **

**A/N: I finally updated, sorry it took so long and its short *cries* forgive me! **

**

* * *

**

**A God by Any other Name**

Raph and Don were surprised when their elder brother came back limping, and grumbling to himself, their younger brother behind him trying to apologize.

"I said I was sorry Leo"

"Go away"

"But Zeus and Hera weren't mad"

"Yea, I kind of had gotten that vibe when they started molesting me!"

"They were just playing"

"The hell they were!"

All three flinched when the door slammed, Mikey sighed as he made his way over to the sofa where his other brothers were.

"Don't ask" the youngest said at the questioning looks, "just don't ask"

*************

Seeing as how Leo wasn't going to coming out of his room, and would probably kill him on sight, Mikey decided to train Raph the next day. The two transported to the training sight, once they were set up they began.

Mikey instructed his older brother to find his center, Raph's second element was Earth, an easy element for someone with patient and had a calmness about them, something Raph was lacking in.

"Earth" Mikey said as he went over to a dried patch of land, he kneeled and placed his hand onto the dried soil, his hands glowed green for a second, then grass burst from beneath his hand. Mikey removed his hand, a small little clover replaced a dried soil.

"You try, find your center and contract" he said to his brother

Raph kneeled and did as he was told, he felt that familiar feeling and went to grab it, yet it shyed away from him, Raph tried to grab it again and the results were the same. Mikey raised a brow when his brother growled in frustration and he heard the earth grumble something that sounded very rude before vines shot out of the ground and grabbed Raph and pinned him to the ground.

Mikey ignored the swearing element in favor of watching his brother struggle, and wondered if all the lessons were going to be like this, with a sigh he sat down next to the other.

"They'll just get tighter if you keep struggling" Mikey said after five minutes, he had hoped that his brother would figure it out, so much for that.

"You need to be calm like the earth, don't fight it." Raph growled, and a vine wrapped itself around his throat, Mikey tensed, but relaxed when the earth reassured him, that it wasn't going to hurt his brother.

"You have to relax Raphie, meditate, like Master Splinter taught us"

Raph gave him a look, grunting when the vines tighten, finally after minutes Raph relaxed as he mediated, slowly the vines slide of f of him until they laid limp by Raph's side.

"See that wasn't so bad"

Raph just rubbed his neck as he sat up , "You're going have to remain calm when dealing with the Earth" Mikey informed then grinned "unless you like being pinned down like that?"

"Do you want me to hurt you?"

************

Don had manage to get Leo out of his room, and convinced him that killing his brother was indeed bad karma, when Raph came flying through the portal, landing on his shell.

"Raph?"

The emerald turtle scrambled to his feet and ran to the portal only to have it close and disappear.

"Shit!"

"Raph, what's wrong?" Leo asked "where Mikey"

"Something happen" Raph said pacing and growling, "Fuck!"

"Raph what happened?" Leo asked, worry starting to take over.

"You need to calm down Raphie and tell us what happen" Don said, placing a calming hand on the obviously worried turtle. Raph tensed before sighing and relaxing.

"Me and Mikey were training, when he sensed something. At first nothing happen then something shot out and grabbed him, and somehow he was able to push me through the portal, damn him!"

Both Don and Leo knew Raph wasn't anger at Mikey but about not being able to stay and help his brother. While Don calmed Raph, Leo thought over what Raph had told him, something had attacked them, rather attacked Mikey. And Mikey was able to get Raph away before more damage could be done, and since they didn't know how to open the portal they were stuck.

"Leo"

Leo looked at his brothers "I'll call Master Splinter and tell him what happen" he said after a few minutes.

"What about Mikey"

"I'll we can do is wait, and hope he comes back"

*********

"Zeus, the Destine is gone!"

* * *

**Review Please! XD**


End file.
